my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goosebumps Horror Tram
History The company said to make a horror ride.A worker said that they can make a tram.The company start to build the tram and the areas for the tour.They finished in 2009.The tram has areas for the tour Slappy's Scary Funhouse Dead House Gnome Village Horrorland 3D Experience Preshow A tour guide will show up behind a tram.He says that this tour will be scary and fun.....if you dare to come.The way to come is to be funny and scary.He looks at you."This tour will include jumpscares,special effects,and movement. Enjoy the ride even.....forgot to tell you about the areas. We have Slappy's Scary Funhouse, Dead House, Gnome, and a 3D experience....Horrorland 3D. He says you goodbye. Slappy then comes out with a microphone after that. He will say What Kind of Monster Are You? He will ask you that many time with 100 questions. Some questions like Do you like to hide your secerts from your friends? (Werewolf) Do you like to put your face on their faces? (Haunted Mask) Does your kids wonder what are you doing? (Stay Out Of The Basement) Do you like to take pictures? (Say Cheese and Die) Does your friends try to make you scared? (You Can't Scare Me) Ride A tour guide says hi to you and welcomes you on the Horror Tram. He shows a video about Slappy on screen.Slappy stares at screen wondering.....The video starts to fade until Slappy jumpscares you. He laughs. He says "Welcome to your nightmare! Uh...I mean dream. Today (Tour Guide's Name) will show you many areas of Goosebumps.Chilling, horrifying, scary backlots. If you have your 3D glasses on the seats on front of you, wait til the tour guide tells you. Well goodbye....for now. Ha ha ha!" The tour guide shows you about the movie of Goosebumps. He turns it off after he makes it close to Slappy's Scary Funhouse. A video starts to play 1...2...3. Slappy comes out. "I am back again. In this area isn't about the book! It is about your nightmare! Ha ha ha....um. (Tour Guide's Name) will show you a scene while showing a lost episode of this. The video shows a person walking in the funhouse until a dummy hits him in the ground. Slappy laughs. The tram gets in the funhouse Slappy's Scary Funhouse The tram stops with alot of dummies in the funhouse. Slappy says don't wake them up. Slappy whispers "Boop...Boop...Boop." Slappy says why is he making a sound. Then a dummy falls beside the tram, scaring the visitors. Slappy was sorry for waking up the dummies. He runs away from the video, laughing. The tour guide says that sometimes Slappy is just a dumb dummy. He/She also says that to hold on. The dummies get close to them. A clown dummy appears on each wall. The wall gets closer to the tram. Everyone screams until a doll scares you. The walls move back. The tour guide says that they are safe....except a huge hammer almost crushing the tram. The tram gets out of the backlot area. Slappy comes out laughing with everyone laughing too. He says that he is sorry for scaring but he isn't done with scaring. He says that you are going to Dead House. He has neighbor to show you. A video comes out. A kid walks in the Dead House. "This place is a mess Mom! What did I told you Janet." A girl comes in "Ugh....fine you win. Is also creepy." A human zombie appears near them. The boy looks behind and screams. Her sister also screams and the video fades. You get near the Dead House. The tour guide says that the family's car is still here. They get in the Dead House. Dead House You stop in the front of the Dead House. A kid actor comes out running down the stairs. He yells "Run....wait you guys are visitors. Why can't you just go out!" A zombie comes out of a door. The kid actor disappears in a room. The zombie gets to the tram. He gets hit by a wrench. The sister comes out saying "Score!" The zombie gets up and goes up to the sister. He grabs her and gets out somewhere. It feels quiet. The tour guide moves the tram out of the Dead House until the zombie puts the girl in the back of the car. He looks back at the riders and gets close to them. He tries to grab them until the boy trips him down and opens the back of the car. The boy says to his sister to get Mom and Dad to leave out of this place. They run away and disappear. The tram moves away from the Dead House. The zombie can be seen going back to the Dead House for the other tram. Slappy comes out. He says that the gnomes are annoying him so much. He says to go over there and stop the annoying gnomes. The tour guide moves the tram near the Gnome Village. Slappy says to hurry up and stop them. A video comes out with the gnomes on camera. They were talking about something until they turn around. They look at the camera and get to it. They crush it, making it fade. The tour guide moves the tram to the Gnome Village Gnome Village The tram stops near the village. No gnomes were appearing. Slappy comes out of the camera on top of the Gnome Hall. He says that the gnomes are coming. A gnome falls to the ground making it break. Slappy gets off from the camera. A gnome animatronic will appear on top of a hill. He yells "Here there are!" Alot of animatronic gnomes appear. The trams moves to the side of the village like it was about to fall. The gnomes hit the tram. Then the tram gets out of control. It moves left to right. When the tram starts to move to the left, a huge gnome roars, scaring the riders. The tram moves away from the village. Slappy comes out licking his ice cream bat. He says that this is tasty. He licks it more. Slappy then eats it up. He says that there is a theme park up ahead. He also says that he seen alot of screams and yells over there. Slappy says that to get their 3D glasses and wait until they get in the Horrorland Entrance. He says to wait until the video finishes. Horrorland 3D Experience A video shows up. A monster has an interview with this theme park. He says that the theme park was a unsuccess with humans. They had alot of scary rides and disgusting snacks. The monster gets a hammer and hits the 3D glasses near them. It didn't break. He says that now it will be a success. He looks at the riders and say that they will be in Horrorland. The video ends. The line goes up and the tram goes in. It gets dark with posters of Horrorland. The tram stops and the guide tells you to put on the 3D glasses. He says "Welcome to Horrorland!" The scene on top of a rollercoaster comes out. The tram wobbles. It gets close to the drop until it goes down. It goes fast with hammers smashing on the rollercoaster. A hammer swings at the tram making 3D effect. The trams falls into a haunted house. The fast movement still goes on. The trams moves left to right dodging the monsters. A clown jumpscares at the riders and the trams gets out. It lands in a peaceful river. A coffin bumps to the tram. A skeleton gets out of it and says "You are going to die...downhill river!" The tram falls down the waterfall. Water effect happens. A monster appears on a bridge saying there is a new drop. The tram finally gets on land. It gets close to a Tram Drop. The tram gets on it making it go up. Some monster appear flying up to space inside a rocket. A monster kid screams with laughter. The trams gets up to space still on the Tram Drop. The rocket goes down making the Tram Drop go down too. The monsters throw many items like axes,hammers, and ice cream. The tram gets down faster with the rocket bump to the them. The trams breaks down to the ground with the rocket bounce on top of the tram. The monsters laugh and said to do it again making the ride finish. Slappy laughs saying they made it out alive. He said that Horrorland made billions of dollars. He also says that you had alot of fun on this tour. He waves goodbye making the video end. The trams gets close to the station. The tour guide says there is one more video to show. It showed the Goosebumps characters singing a song Good Feeling. The trams finally makes it to the station opening the side doors. After Tour You can go get a picture with Slappy on a small tram. You can also go to the Chilly Restrooms. You can buy snacks at the Horror SnackBar.